Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Sealion Razowski Joker
Summary: Tous les professeurs de Poudlard ont disparu ! L'école est à la merci des élèves ! Et si cette histoire n'était autre qu'un plan de Dumbledore destiné à rapprocher les quatre maisons ? Et si cette expérience rapprochait également deux rivaux ? HPDM. Déjanté. Two-shot.


**Note de l'auteur :**Dans cette fiction, Dumbledore n'est pas mort. L'histoire se déroule après la Guerre, pendant la "huitième" année des élèves n'ayant pas pu passer leurs ASPICs. En espérant que cette OS vous plaise ! Bonne lecture. Snape est vivant ! Ceci est un **Two-Shot. Je dédicace cette fic à Abgrund c: !**

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Rated**: M (Lemon présent au second chapitre)

**Pairing****:** HarryXDraco

**Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

Harry James Potter bâilla, ne se souciant que très brièvement du regard courroucé que lui lançait Hermione Granger. Cette dernière, après avoir attentivement écouté les explications du professeur McGonagall, avait parfaitement réussi à transformer une peluche représentant un minuscule dragon, en un véritable dragon - taille réduite. La petite créature crachota une minuscule jet de flamme avant de se rouler en boule, l'air profondément ennuyé. «_Ça ferait un briquet d'enfer_» fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente ayant traversé l'esprit du brun. À sa gauche, Ronald Weasley renifla, pointa sa baguette vers une peluche semblable aux autres, et grommela la formule du bout des lèvres tout en remuant son poignet en un geste indolent. Rien ne se produisit, et le roux fut obligé d'admettre qu'il manquait de conviction. Las, il ne tenta pas de réitérer la manœuvre. Fermant les yeux, il se mît à fredonner «_Silver cauldron_» des Bizarr's sister tout en dodelinant de la tête. Harry battait la mesure de son pied, fatigué. Deux grosses cernes mauves lui grignotaient la moitié du visage, soutirant à ses yeux verts une partie de leur éclat. Son teint était blême - pour ne pas dire livide, et ses cheveux autrefois d'un beau noir de jais semblaient dorénavant terne. En un mot, son état était _alarmant_.

La Guerre s'était achevée il y a de ça quelques mois. Poudlard avait été reconstruit, et Dumbledore avait dû prendre en compte beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, il devait garder au sein de l'école de Sorcellerie les élèves n'ayant pas pu passer leurs ASPICs, ensuite, il devait impérativement accueillir les enfants de onze ans ayant développé leur magie. Le problème sautait aux yeux : Poudlard manquait de place. Il combina sa magie à celle des professeurs de l'école pour créer une nouvelle tour. Elle fut aménagée en un très grand dortoir, où devraient s'entasser tous les élèves ayant à faire une huitième année. Et c'est ainsi que Serpentards, Pouffsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors explosèrent d'un rire nerveux en se retrouvant tous ensembles. Les premières nuits avaient été insupportables, et la rivalité en était la cause, indéniablement. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas songé qu'en mettant les lions et les serpents ensemble, cela provoquerait une nouvelle guerre ? Par Merlin, regrouper ces deux maisons, c'était comme ressusciter Voldemort ! Le dénouement de cette situation ne pouvait être qu'inéluctable. Surtout lorsque Draco et Harry se voyaient. Sarcasmes, remarques acerbes et parfois même quelques sorts fusèrent dès les premiers soirs ! De plus, le brun avait été particulièrement affecté par ce que la Guerre avait engrangé. Il avait vu et perdu beaucoup trop de choses malgré son jeune âge. Beaucoup d'élèves compatissaient, d'autres se montraient inutilement cruels, méchants et crus avec lui. Le fait était là, les huitièmes années se partageaient un dortoir, et la tension qui régnait entre les maisons n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des semaines.

Harry buvait, Harry fumait, Harry se foutait en l'air. Il se fichait éperdument de transformer une peluche en animal, de réussir un quelconque élixir, de savoir lancer un sortilège ou même de voler sur un balais. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme protecteur, devenant rapidement quelqu'un de taciturne. Désagréable. Lourd. Et pourtant, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là. Ils le soutenaient. Ils l'aimaient. Ils l'aidaient.

Et Harry _s'en foutait_.

Il bailla une nouvelle fois, jeta un regard torve à sa peluche - intact -, puis rencontra le regard réprobateur de McGongall. Puis de réprobateur il devint triste. Et enfin, il s'empreignit d'une pitié que le brun s'était mis à haïr. Pour les uns, il inspirait du dégoût, pour les autres, il inspirait de la pitié. Et alors qu'il grimaçait devant ce regard transperçant, McGonagall disparut. Purement et simplement. Déconcerté, Harry se retourna vers Ron. Ce dernier, hagard, s'était brutalement arrêté de chanter, coupant court à la première phrase du refrain de «_Silver cauldron_» : _A small Unicorn wading in_ _the Cauldron..._

-«J'ai dû avoir un moment d'absence, marmonna Harry tout en scrutant la salle. Où est McGonagall ?»

Le roux haussa les épaules, tout aussi interloqué que lui. Bientôt, on entendit fuser quelques phrases..." _Où est-elle ?_".. "_Elle était là y'a un instant, je te jure !"... "Arrête_ _de mentir, on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça !_". Inconsciemment, Harry rencontra le regard abasourdi de sa Némésis. Ses deux orbes gris fixaient un point imaginaire. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Parkinson, qui gloussa nerveusement. Un brouhaha infernal emplit bientôt la salle de classe, les élèves crachant leurs plus farfelues théories en ricanant. Harry bondit de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à partir, quand une jeune Gryffondor déboula subitement. Elle devait avoir douze ans, et possédait de longs cheveux cuivrés. Elle papillonna des yeux un court instant, le souffle saccadé et les joues rougies. Un silence de plomb s'abattit autour d'elle lorsqu'elle prononça d'une voix empreint de terreur :

-«Les professeurs ont disparu !»

Le calme plat. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ricane. Stupidement. Bêtement. Insolemment.

-«Les Gryffondors deviennent de plus en plus idiots avec le temps, siffla t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.» Les Serpentards pouffèrent docilement. Pansy éclata d'un long rire aigu, faisant frissonner la Gryffondor.

Et seul Harry pût voir que le ton n'y était pas. Que Malfoy s'entêtait à rabaisser les autres pour se protéger. Qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, à se protéger de telle ou telle manière. Le blond aussi. Ses cheveux peroxydés, habituellement élégamment coiffés, semblaient semblable à ceux de Harry : Terne, ébouriffés, comme s'il se les arrachait par poignées entières. Son regard métallique avait perdu cette petite lueur provocatrice, que le brun affectionnait. Ne vous méprenez pas, Harry n'avait pas Draco en très haute estime. Mais cette leur insolente, déterminée, avait disparu. Son sourire crispé reflétait des douleurs inavouées. Malfoy n'aimait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible, et s'était enveloppé dans une carapace de froideur presque effrayante.

-«... Disparus ! S'écria la jeune fille d'une voix quasi-hystérique.» Harry fut soudain extirpé de sa réflexion par la voix terrifiée de la jeune sorcière. Il observa Malfoy à la dérobée avant de se donner une claque mentale.

_Abruti_, siffla sa conscience. _Depuis quand te soucies-tu des états-d'âmes de cet_ _arrogant_ ?

-«Comment t'appelles-tu ? L'interrogea doucement une Serdaigle au sang-froid admirable.

- June, s'enquit la Gryffondor. Il faut que vous veniez !» Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. «Vous êtes les plus grands, ici !»

Hermione bomba le torse avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Ce geste donna un coup de fouet aux sorciers, et tous se précipitèrent à sa suite, Harry et Ronald les premiers. Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves plus ou moins jeunes. Des avions en papiers voletaient ici et là, de grossiers dessins gribouillés dessus. Quelques jeunes Serpentards chahutaient, des chocogrenouilles se baladaient sur les murs, coursés par des élèves avides de friandises. Quelques pétards explosèrent au fond, faisant blêmirent Hermione d'indignation. Les huitièmes années réprimandèrent certains premiers années, outrés. Ronald, réveillé, s'amusait à conseiller quelques élèves afin de créer un marais.

Ils avaient tous débattu pendant près de vingt minutes suite à la disparition de McGongall, sans se douter une seule seconde que ce cas là s'était répété dans toutes les salles de classes, créant l'anarchie. Après avoir fouillé le château de fond en comble, ils durent admettre cette évidence : plus aucun adulte n'était présent dans l'enceinte du château.

-«C'est une mauvaise blague ? Ne pût s'empêcher de siffler un Serpentard.» ses tics trahissaient sa nervosité. «Ils sont forcément quelque part. !

- Pré-au-lard ? Hasarda une Serdaigle au teint hâlé».

Sans attendre, le trio, après un regard entendu, se dirigea vers la sortie. Noël approchait, et ils furent accueillis par une bruine glaciale. Pestant et jurant contre ce mauvais temps, Ronald se renfrogna tout en se frottant les bras, en quête de chaleur. Hermione esquissa un rictus amusé en pensant à l'étrangeté de la situation. Harry marchait d'un pas énergique, ses cheveux se collant contre son front, cachant sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. N'était-il que ça ? Un nom et une cicatrice ?

_Tu te fais du mal._

La ville de Pré-au-lard semblait éteinte. Aucune lumière ne brillait. Le sol, glissant, incitait à la prudence. Furtivement, les adolescents s'approchèrent d'une vitrine et y collèrent leur front. Rien. Pas un chat. Par Merlin, où étaient passés les adultes ? Ils fouillèrent ainsi la ville pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'abandonner. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Harry sursauta. Il sursautait pour tout, maintenant. Ignorant les regards inquiets de ses amis, il se mît à courir en direction du château. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, et c'est frigorifiés que les trois sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans le château. La situation s'était envenimée. Rusard disparu, Peeves jubilait. Littéralement. Il poursuivait les élèves en ricanant grossièrement, chantait terriblement faux, bombardait les premières années de bombes à eau, ricanait devant leurs mines outrés, déconfites ou colériques, remplaçait leurs mots par des injures... Machinalement, Harry esquiva une boulette de papier imbibée d'encre que l'esprit frappeur lui lançait. Cette dernière atterrit dans les cheveux de Ronald, qui se mît à vociférer de terribles injures à l'encontre de son agresseur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Les huitièmes années s'étaient dispersés à leur guise, chahutant ou s'esquivant. Certains tentaient de remettre de l'ordre, de crier "_au Prof_" pour les effrayer, en vain. Une fille, couverte de pustules, hurlait à la mort alors que des dizaine d'avions en papiers la poursuivaient. Harry en saisit une et lâcha un cri de douleur. Froissé, l'avion en papier s'échappa de sa poigne et s'envola. Une longue estafilade rougeoyante barrait sa paume, bientôt, elle se mît à saigner et il grimaça.

-«Quelqu'un a ensorcelé ces trucs ! S'écria t-il en lorgnant sa main.

- Je m'en occupe, s'enquit Hermione.» Et elle partit en courant, s'orientant grâce aux cris déchirants de la jeune sorcière.

Madame Pomfresh n'étant plus là, Ron lui proposa d'aller aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde pour rincer la plaie. Le brun acquiesça et tous deux filèrent. Les élèves étaient déchaînés. Un mur du château était complètement recouvert d'une substance jaunâtre et malodorante.

-«Tu crois qu'ils sont où ? S'inquiéta Ronald. Ils vont faire exploser le châ... Et merde !»

Un grand marais leur barrait la route. L'eau, vaseuse et boueuse, abritait quelques crapauds visiblement heureux de ce petit coin de paradis. Harry jura et toisa son meilleur ami de son regard d'émeraude.

-«C'est pas toi qui a conseillé à des petits où et comment créer un marais, tout à l'heure ? Siffla t-il.

- Merde ! Jura à nouveau le roux, penaud.» ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge vif et il se répandit en excuses. Harry les balaya d'un geste. « Je vais m'occuper de ça.»

Le brun hocha la tête, légèrement amorphe. Lorsque son meilleur ami fut englouti par la foule d'élèves, il consentit à bouger. Ses pas le menèrent au dortoir qu'il partageait avec les huitièmes années. Il fut surpris de découvrir sa Némésis, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, ses yeux parcourant avidement un livre à la reliure de cuir. Lorsque ce dernier sentit le regard d'Harry posé sur lui, il leva les yeux.

-«Tu t'es fait agressé par ces stupides avions ? Demanda t-il en désignant sa main du menton.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon bien être ? Répliqua le brun d'un air suspicieux.»

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement, se contentant d'éluder la question. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à se battre. Harry fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'un quelconque tissu, pestant contre le bazar présent autour de son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond lui lança un mouchoir blanc, qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

-«Tu me fais pitié, et tu m'empêches de lire, gronda le blond.

- Tu te sens obligé de justifier ce geste anormalement gentil ? Rigola Harry en pressant le tissu contre sa paume.» Draco tiqua au dernier mot et le fusilla du regard.

-«Tu te sens obligé de m'emmerder ? Rétorqua t-il, irrité.

- Le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ta petite personne, Malfoy, lança sèchement Harry.» Un doigt d'honneur rageur lui répondit et il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Merlin qu'il pouvait être énervant !_

Le Gryffondor troqua sa robe de sorcier contre un jean décontracté et un débardeur noir. Il malmena quelques minutes de plus sa valise afin de trouver son paquet de cigarettes, qu'il plaça furtivement dans sa poche arrière, puis chiffonna le mouchoir de Malfoy. Enfin, avec un sourire machiavélique, il lui lança à la figure. Malheureusement, le blond l'esquiva habilement en déplaçant sa tête quelques centimètres vers la droite. Un semblant de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-«Raté, lâcha t-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et méprisant.»

Harry crut mourir de honte en sentant ses joues s'embraser. La moue de Malfoy a cet instant était tout simplement... _Irrésistible_. Ce rare sourire flottant sur son visage pâle aux traits décontractés , ses yeux gris le toisant avec jubilation, cette mèche blonde caressant paresseusement son front... Pour cacher ce moment de gêne, le brun mima une violente quinte de toux. Draco ricana et ce fut au tour de Harry de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur rageur. Après quoi il prit ses jambes à son cou et fila hors du dortoir.

.

En bas, l'ampleur des dégâts était effroyable. Une centaine de Chocogrenouilles croassaient paresseusement dans les couloirs, dans l'attente d'être mangées, des substances aussi effrayantes que visqueuses dégoulinaient le long des murs, de minuscules oiseaux voletaient dans tous les sens, des boulette de papiers imbibées d'encre séchaient lamentablement par terre - signe que Pevees était sans l'ombre d'un doute passé par là - les armures de Poudlard arboraient une teinte multicolore, des élèves cherchaient le Baron Sanglant afin qu'il calme l'esprit frappeur, des pétards explosaient ici et là, libérant des papillons bleus, rouges ou jaunes, quelques élèves semblaient avoir goûté aux pastilles de gerbes, d'autres arboraient des dents anormalement longues... Harry vit même un élève, les jambes collées, en train de sautiller vers la Grande Salle, un bout de chocolat coincé entre ses dents.

Après avoir esquivé quelques élèves à moitié ivres, Harry suivit le mouvement et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'il arriva, il eut la surprise de découvrir une grande partie des élèves installées à leur table respective. L'heure du repas arrivait rapidement, et le brun se demanda vaguement si les elfes étaient partis.

Il aperçut Hermione, ses cheveux terriblement emmêlés, discutant avec un Ronald penaud. Il s'avança et s'installa près d'eux.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il, sans grande conviction cependant.

- Il se passe que Poudlard devient fou ! Hurla Hermione, quasi-hystérique. Et Ron aussi ! Nous te remercions tous chaleureusement d'avoir expliqué à ces imbéciles comment créer un marais !» Le roux grogna et se renfrogna. « il y en a partout, maintenant !»

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de glousser face à la mine déconfite de la brune. Cette dernière lui lança un regard glacial qui le dissuada de continuer de rire. Finalement, Ronald s'excusa, maladroitement, furieusement, tristement, et comme toujours, sa petite amie se sentit fondre devant tant de maladresse. Elle lui vola un baiser et le Gryffondor s'enhardit. Harry, quant à lui, laissa son regard papillonner. Des rires tonitruants, de ricanements, de cris et des sanglots éclataient ici et là. Pevees pointait une jeune fille du doigt et semblait déballer des abominations, rendant la pauvre Serdaigle rouge de gêne. Une énième chocogrenouille se frayait un chemin entre les élèves. Une main, vive, pâle, se pencha et l'attrapa adroitement. Harry observa le jean de qualité de l'individu, sa chemise en soie, son cou, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux peroxydés. Draco le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-«Tu es maigre à faire peur, Potter, essaies de pas devenir plus laid que tu ne l'es déjà, lâcha t-il, un sourire méprisant jouant sur ses lèvres» Il lui lança la friandise et le brun l'attrapa maladroitement.«Un peu de sucre ne te fera pas de mal. Contrairement à ce que tu as dans la poche arrière de ton jean.»

Et sur cette réplique troublante de vérité, il tourna les talons et s'installa entre Goyle et Parkinson. Les cigarettes, comme les différentes drogues connues à ce jour, s'étaient peu à peu introduites dans le monde Magique par le biais des Moldus. Elles étaient également interdites. Harry se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il se donna une claque mental et dévora la chocogrenouille avec délice.

.

Le ventre des élèves criait famine. L'heure du repas était dépassée depuis un moment déjà, et aucun plat n'était magiquement apparu sur les quatre longues tables des différentes maisons. Les plus jeunes commençaient à paniquer, et les plus grands à s'énerver. De plus, Peeves s'amusait à user leurs nerfs déjà bien fatigués. Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà craqué.

-«Rien ne viendra, affirma Hermione. Nous devrions aller aux cuisines.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Ronald en ricanant. Tu veux peut être que tous les élèves s'entretuent pour un bout de fromage ? Ils vont tout saccager !» La brune fronça les sourcils et dut admettre que le jeune homme n'avait pas tort.

- On improvisera, dit-elle finalement. On sort, il faut s'assurer qu'on ne nous suit pas, c'est tout.»

Elle bondit et se dirigea vers la sortie avec assurance. Après un regard exaspéré lancé à son meilleur ami, Harry se leva à contrecœur et suivit sa meilleure amie. Ron se traina à sa suite en maudissant les mauvaises idées de sa petite amie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, Harry chatouilla la poire et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les cuisines. Un calme plat régnait à l'intérieur. Hermione s'occupa d'éclairer la salle. De nombreux récipients se battaient une place ici et là, des couverts reposaient par terre, et des chaises avaient été renversées. Le brun eut un pincement douloureux au cœur en pensant à Dobby. Une nausée l'envahit et il baissa les yeux, scrutant ses chaussures avec un intérêt feint. Ron pressa son épaule. Il avait compris. Harry le repoussa brusquement et s'éloigna. En fouinant en peu, ils trouvèrent plusieurs salles dégoulinantes de nourritures. Ronald trouva d'énormes sacs à patates. À l'aide de quelques sorts, ils vidèrent les sept sacs et remplacèrent les pommes de terres par du fromage, du saucisson, des yaourts, des fruits, du pain, de la brioche et quelques tartes. Puis, avec un sort de lévitation, ils les sortirent dehors. Furtivement, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle.

-«Ils ont de la nourriture ! Hurla un Pouffsouffle au nez proéminent.»

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux, et instinctivement, ils reculèrent d'un pas. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, tous les élèves hurlèrent, bondissant de leur banc pour sauter sur les sept sacs de nourritures. Devant tant de violence, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et cria «Sonorus.»

-«Écoutez-moi ! S'écria t-elle, sa voix amplifiée. Écoutez-moi ! Ce n'est pas en nous battant comme des sauvages que nous réussirons quoi que ce soit !» Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent. « Regardez-vous ! Des animaux !» Nouveaux arrêts. « Faites une file, et restez calme, chacun aura sa part !» Elle répéta plusieurs fois son petit discours, jusqu'à ce que les quatre maisons se décident à coopérer. Certains à contrecœur.

Harry ne tint plus. Il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine. Il s'éclipsa rapidement. La pluie s'était arrêtée, et il piétina mollement vers le lac. Une Lune, pleine, laiteuse et magnifique éclairait le parc de l'école de Sorcellerie. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il porta le petit bâton orange et blanc à ses lèvres et l'alluma. La flamme que cracha le briquet illumina son visage un court instant avant de s'éteindre, laissant les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Harry tira une longue taffe avec délectation. Une fumée opaque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait.

-«Ma Chocogrenouille ne t'a pas suffi ?»

Le brun sursauta violemment. Draco venait d'apparaître près de lui, _LA_ moue sur son visage pâle. Et contre tout attente, il attrapa sa cigarette, en tira une bouffée et la jeta par terre avant de l'écraser. Il balança sa tête en arrière et expira la fumée qu'il venait d'avaler. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un moment, l'un interloqué, l'autre passablement neutre. Subitement, le brun tendit l'une de ses mains. Draco arqua un sourcil et un long sourire narquois fendit son visage en deux.

-«Tu remarqueras que je suis moins con que toi, dit-il en saisissant la main de sa Némésis, qu'il serra.» Harry rit doucement en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à leur première année à Poudlard.

Puis cette poignée de main s'éternisa. Assez pour que le brun se sente mal à l'aise. Assez pour qu'il accepte que Malfoy s'approche de lui. Assez pour qu'il remarque qu'il était incroyablement beau. Assez pour qu'il se souvienne de l'aura de tristesse que dégageait le blond. Assez pour que leurs souffles se mêlent. Assez pour qu'ils s'embrassent.

_Putain, tu embrasses Draco Malfoy_.

Le baiser était timide. Le blond redoutait-il qu'il le rejette ? Ne devrait-il pas être dégoûté ? Le repousser ? Voyant que le brun ne le repoussait pas, Draco approfondit le baiser.

_Putain, tu embrasses Draco Malfoy._

_Et tu aimes ça._

_..._

**Alors, ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Le second et dernier chapitre arrivera assez rapidement ! Merci de m'avoir lu !**


End file.
